The present invention relates to a new and improved anchor and to a new and improved method of using one or more anchors to secure a suture in body tissue.
A known anchor and method of securing a suture in body tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,129 issued Aug. 20, 1991. This patent discloses the use of a hollow outer needle or tube in which an anchor and pusher tube are received. A suture extends through the pusher tube and anchor. Force is applied against a trailing end of the anchor by the pusher tube to move the anchor through the hollow outer needle or tube into body tissue. Other known anchors for use in securing a suture in body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,682 issued Jan. 5, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,315 issued Nov. 6, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,330 issued May 3, 1988.